


PRISONERS OF LOVE

by BluishMeow



Series: POL设定 [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 炮友转正设定。





	PRISONERS OF LOVE

“我觉得你那个上司不会这么轻易放过你。”  
王耀清亮的嗓音清晰无比地传来，正在他颈侧留下濡湿的王濠镜蹙了蹙眉。王濠镜停下动作，转而抬起脸再次和王耀四目相对：“我已经把那个项目签下来了。”  
“我知道。可公司上下谁不晓得你们部门经理刁钻刻薄……”王耀继续念叨着，直到被对方牙尖略微用力地划了颈上敏感皮肤时他才停了下来。

王濠镜是不喜欢他在欢爱时说这些事情的。

纵然王濠镜平日里总是以一副温和的模样细细听着王耀说话，但在床上，他并不那么希望听见王耀说他们白日工作里的那些个交集。可他的床伴似乎会忽略这一点，无论是在酒店还是自家卧室，在那些温存前后的时刻，除了喘息，王耀能说的大概就是干巴巴的上班族话题。

至少王濠镜是这样认为的。

王濠镜厌恶着他和王耀既是同事又是固定床伴的事实。他更愿意他们只是一对普通爱侣，在休息日的间隙用身体的结合去表达爱意，而不是像这样用彼此肉体填补感情的空虚，还要用空洞的对话支撑着呻吟以外的交流。他需要的只是抛开工作的烙印和他尽情结合，以恋人的身份。

可他们毕竟不是。

 

王耀倒是眯着眼睛瞥向一言不发摘下眼镜的王濠镜：“我说你今天气压够低啊……怎么，没有新鲜感了？”话音未落，王濠镜就用吻简单粗暴地封住了他接下来的话语。  
粗暴地有些不同寻常。  
他就是见不得王耀总是这样轻描淡写地说出这种话，对，总是。可是王濠镜没有资格去要求床伴再为自己作出何种改变，因为王耀在这个角色上已经足够配合与热情。第一次结合时他们就已经对彼此的身体有着莫名的契合感，而一路磨合下来他更是早就熟悉王濠镜的每一种花样，举动也就自然而然地很合王濠镜的胃口。王耀会在王濠镜打开房门以前洗浴完毕并且只穿着仅仅遮住大腿根的衬衫，会跨坐在王濠镜身上解下发带蒙上眼睛以迎合对方某种莫名的控制欲，会用沾满水汽的湿漉漉的琥珀色眼睛无声说出还未满足的情欲，会毫不吝啬峰点时那些叫人痴迷的尖叫因而每一次每一次的欢爱他都能把王濠镜拉入炫目的深渊，然后王濠镜会心甘情愿地抱着他一同沉沦，无一例外。  
从这个角度上看，王耀确实是个无可挑剔的——“伴侣”。这个暧昧的字眼无疑戳中某人的神经，作为这段关系里的另一方他只能尽可能地去配合，然后止步于那道模糊的界限，既不可能回头，却也同样没有必要再往前一步，除非……王濠镜认命似的又啃了王耀一口，却隐隐地像泄愤。王耀为他又一次找准了敏感点而发出似赞叹似享受的喘息，手抚上王濠镜的头发，他已经把阵地转移到腰腹以下了，跳动愈发明显的刺激感突突地膨胀着，一并尝试着挑战本就脆弱的理智的底线。  
王耀还在寻求着某些也许能让自己稍微好受些的姿势，面上突然一片阴影压过来，遮住了一部分黯淡的光线。王濠镜心情复杂地看着王耀那双时时刻刻都如此漂亮的眸子，他实在是猜不透那里面到底藏了些什么情绪。理智在投降，情感在示弱，王濠镜张了张嘴，最终只是低头再一次撬开了王耀的嘴唇，试图借此湿润早已发干的口腔。  
皮肤上暗红的印记宣告着两人的战况如何，王耀轻笑着用手推了推王濠镜的胸膛，活像要躲开某种攻势猛烈的侵入，而事实上王濠镜确定王耀已经完完全全陷入了兴奋状态，无论是哪一方都忽略不了那种无法言明的快感。王耀抽着气微微别过脸，凌乱地铺开的长发就又扫到了王濠镜的手臂，带来些微的痒意。  
王濠镜只觉得眼前画面似曾相识，想起自己第一次把这人压倒在身下的时候那如墨长发铺在浅色床单上着实惊艳得很。然后王耀就轻轻喊着他的名字——那是他让王耀叫的——那气息还很紊乱、夹杂着赤裸裸的情热，然后王耀就喘着气说，王濠镜你知道吗，我真是，做梦都想就这样扒掉你的衬衫……

自己不止一次思考过在深陷对他的迷恋时某天就这样发生了关系到底是幸还是不幸。在那个钟点房门前他们还是曾经一同拿下几个大单子的同事，跌撞在床上以后就注定了这一层关系要被撕破更要被遮掩，回到会议室里目光再碰撞就只是客气地避开，不管前一个晚上到底有没有发生过什么，这也是他们一开始就默许了的游戏规则。王濠镜有些悲哀地想，想要全身心地占有眼前人却在背地里继续着某些肮脏的想法，连自己都不清楚到底该不该延续在床上的戏份。  
王耀已经把手插进了王濠镜发间，配上那带着十二分诱惑的呻吟，他只是继续埋进王耀的腿间。  
只剩下断断续续模糊不清的抽气声。

 

王耀知道王濠镜很少陷入这种状态，尤其是在床上。他不曾见过那双眼睛里会流露出这般压抑，纵然他早就知晓对方隐忍克制的性子，也还是忍不住想要揣测几分。只是对方似乎不满于他正戏开始之前便频频走神，甚至以咬他一口的方式单方面宣布办公室话题的中止。

其实他是知道王濠镜不喜欢自己聊起这些事情的。

 

他叹口气，明明自己是主动追求这段关系的一方，到头来竟也不知该如何面对。到底是什么时候开始在对彼此身体的渴求里掺杂了一份说不清道不明的情感，王耀自己也不知道。唯一可以确定的是，有些东西已经在发酵在变质，诱人又带点涩味的香气从酒店房间里弥漫开来，从二人独处的电梯到深夜加班时的办公室，一路蔓延到休息日在街头不经意的偶遇。感官熟悉了默契，用不着为开房或是到谁家过夜而争执，无人的休息室里一个眼神交换就可以把手伸进衣服下摆，第一次到他家时手腕被他的领带捆住而自己只负责欣赏和享受他带给自己的欢愉，甚至是他出差时也会毫无顾忌地拨通电话，在旖旎的幻想里玩一局phone sex也没有负担。

床实在软得过分，王耀觉得自己像要陷入那一片轻飘飘的柔软里，仿佛身上人再用力些他就会即刻跌入无尽的深渊。但自己已经无路可走了，只能选择被王濠镜圈进怀里。这像极了跨年夜那晚，自己被他摁在墙上，他在努力地制造新的痕迹，耳边还能听见窗外的烟火声。王濠镜问他累不累，而他还在悄悄回味先前那顿晚餐时王濠镜那张温柔的脸，心底一百个祈祷都是希望对方没有发现。已经不再满足于只得到王濠镜的身体，但王耀实在想不出自己还有什么理由去获得对方进一步的感情， 王濠镜是个商管人才，他在这条路上还有种种可能，自己拦在这条路上，万事都是庆幸，不能害他有个什么万一而受同事私下里的议论。  
事已至此再如何说明都是徒劳，在翻天覆地的一阵欲望里抓紧对方似乎才是真实。

迷糊间王耀只觉得腿被顶得又要再张开，一直死死抓住床单的手被人轻轻执起。王耀跟从本能圈住了王濠镜的脖子，受到刺激侵袭时便不住地在他身上又挠又咬。他向来不会吝啬于喊出那些叫人心跳加快的尖叫，可情热之时怕是连自己在喊些什么也不知道。  
“濠镜……王濠镜……”王耀失神地喊着那人的名字，夹杂着些许痛意的快感向他袭来时他的眼神已经失焦，他只能注意到天花板的白，泛黄的灯光此刻也刺痛他的眼睛，连眼角都快要发红。王濠镜的动作似是一顿，但王耀已经来不及想自己身上是不是又缀满污浊，只是呼救般想要捉紧他的臂弯，脑中早已混沌一片，像是回到初次结合的那个晚上，只需感受体内的充盈，不必像后来那般连一同进餐都多几分不知名的思量。

也更不会像现在这样，他能把自己送上欲望的峰点都让自己万分感激。

 

意识恢复清明时王耀已经浅眠了一阵，睁开眼看见王濠镜从浴室出来走到床边，王耀还在迷迷糊糊地想着这人什么时候也这么熟悉他自己家了，王濠镜就已经把王耀抱起来：“去洗澡吧。”  
王耀难得没有反抗这种暧昧无比的姿势，也疲于揣测那轻飘飘的语气，接触到水里温热的时候他被王濠镜揽住，细细亲吻着后背。王耀被刺激得缩了一下身子想要躲开，却被人按了下来。  
“你今天……哈啊……已经，要的够多了……”王耀扒着浴缸边缘，声音里是抵挡不住的倦意和沙哑。王濠镜没有说话，留恋似的抚摸着他，然后用手舀起水慢慢浸湿他的每一寸皮肤。浴室里的灯光沉默地映在水面上，王耀不由自主地往后靠，划碎了点点白光。垂下的手臂碰到了身后人的手掌，也不知是无心还是有意。  
王耀舔舔嘴唇：“濠镜……”但很快王濠镜的指尖就探到了他的嘴角，耳后重新染上湿润：“再叫一次……王耀，能不能再叫一次……”王耀突然挣扎着想要起身却又被按住，他感受到了那人正用下巴磨蹭自己的肩窝。  
王耀无力地缩进他怀里，就算明知结果如何，就算自己此刻会下决心离开，对方所有动作都像无声的诱惑更像名为情感的诅咒，让自己一次次盲目到不计后果。  
“我欠你一个东西。”良久，王濠镜轻喃出声。  
“什么？”  
“明天……明天吧，你能等我么？我会告诉你。”  
水被人划拉着发出声响。  
“水要凉了……”

没有人回答。

 

王耀是一觉睡到自然醒的。  
身旁空出的位置已经凉了，想必王濠镜已经离开了有好一阵。要不是被单都还残留着有人短暂停留过的气息，王耀自己都快要怀疑这其实只是普通得不能再普通的工作日早晨。他坐起身，手在被褥里胡乱摸索着，这才发现床尾已经放上了叠得整齐的衣物。  
还真是他的作风。  
王耀抿着嘴套上T恤和裤子，挠着头发趿拉着拖鞋走进浴室，脚步忽地顿住。他无言地看着镜子里的自己，脖子和锁骨上的吻痕还若隐若现，脑子里面却全是王濠镜的脸。那人昨晚说了什么？他让自己等着什么？吐完牙膏泡沫时王耀的脑子还是一团糟，留下的信息太少，他生怕自己做出无谓的错误解读。王濠镜昨天过来时没带其他东西，只是过来索求彼此肉体自然也用不着其他的物件。今早王濠镜走得太干脆，所以王耀不确定他是不是真的彻底走远，或许他还有转角折返再敲开这道门的可能。心底还是抱着仅存的一份希冀，另一个声音却在说自己没有理由强求他人再作停留。如果昨晚是在王濠镜家里过夜，自己兴许要比现在轻松一些，至少不用为去留困扰。他可以潇洒地离开对方的居室，而地点要是换成了自家小区楼下的某个楼梯口，他就不知道遇到王濠镜时要编造什么借口才能掩饰自己既想退缩又想往前走的矛盾心理。

现在王耀就站在那里进也不是退也不是。他认得出王濠镜的脚步声，门外响起了钥匙转动的声音，他一时间不知道当初给他备用钥匙到底是对是错。王濠镜口中欠了他的东西究竟是值得去期待还是应该去拒绝都打上了未知的标签，只等着下一秒门被推开的瞬间。

而王耀没有想到，等着他的是一束被王濠镜塞进他怀里的艳红玫瑰，还有一个他们都渴望了太久的，早安吻。  
FIN.

07082016


End file.
